mystic_messengerfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Unknown
Uwaga, spojlery! Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność! Jeżeli nie przeszedłeś całej historii Mystic Messenger, możesz przeczytać coś co ujawni Ci jej fragmenty! Unknown '(ang. Nieznany) to jeden z głównych antagonistów w grze. Jest bratem bliźniakiem Luciela oraz uczniem organizacji Mint Eye. Przed objawieniem swojej tożsamości, nazywany był "Ray", lecz jego prawdziwe imię to Saeran Choi. Osobowość Saeran jest wrogo nastawiony wobec wszystkich, a zwłaszcza swojego brata, Saeyoung'a. Wynika to z "prania mózgu" pod wpływem narkotyków, przez co nabrał przypuszczenia, że został oszukany przez brata, gdy byli młodsi. Stał się paranoikiem i nie chce ufać innym z obawy przed kolejnym zdradzeniem. Wygląd Ma on białe włosy wraz z jasno-różowymi końcówkami oraz miętowe oczy. Jest on ubrany w czerwony tank top, czarną kurtkę, a na szyi ma czarny choker. Na prawej ręce nosi czarną kolczą bransoletę oraz ma tatuaż na ramieniu, a dokładnie to unowocześnioną wersję symbolu Mint Eye. Jego waga oraz wzrost nie są jeszcze potwierdzone, lecz wydaje się, że może być podobny lub taki sam jak 707. Czasem ma nałożoną czarną maskę, która zasłania dolną część jego twarzy. W przeszłości miał niechlujne jasnoczerwone/rude włosy i złote oczy jak Seven. Przeszłość Patrz: 707 Zakończenia '''Złe Zakończenie ' Jest jedynym zakończeniem, które przydarza nam się od razu, gdy włączymy grę, a bardziej, gdy rozmawiamy z '''Unknown. Rozmowa rozpoczyna się normalnie, jednak gdy spytamy się go kim jest, odpowiada, że to niespodzianka. Jeśli będziemy go uważać za strasznego, on wyśle MC zdjęcie, na którym jest nieznajomy chłopak, może to być również on gdy był młodszy, jednak nie wiadomo. Później, jeśli go nie posłuchamy, Unknown spotka się z nami, zawiedziony tym, że plan się nie powiódł. Następnie zgadzamy się, żebyśmy zanim poszli, my, nie mając innej opcji, zgadzamy się, a wtedy pojawia się ekran z Bad Ending. Ciekawostki * Jego naturalny kolor włosów i oczu jest taki sam jak Seven'a. ** W pewnym momencie postanowił przefarbować je na biało. Jednak pod koniec Secret 02 wydaje się, że powrócił do dawnego koloru. ** Istnieje też możliwość, że jego włosy są białe przez Syndrom Marie Antoinette. Polega on na tym, że pod wpływem dużego stresu bądź strachu włosy siwieją. Końcówki jego włosów to pozostałości jego naturalnego koloru. ** Jego miętowe oczy są prawdopodobnie zasługą soczewek kontaktowych lub są skutkiem ubocznym eliksiru używanego przez Mint Eye. * Podczas prologu, gdy pyta się gracza czy pomoże on zwrócić telefon, gracz odpowiedział: "No. You're creepy." niezależnie od tego jak odpowie potem, Unknown wyśle graczowi zdjęcie nieznajomego, żeby wzbudzić zaufanie i wprowadzić gracza w błąd. (Chociaż jest możliwe, że to on po tym jak zostało zasugerowane, że nosi soczewki i przefarbował włosy, albo jest to zdjęcie z internetu). * W dniu 10 na ścieżce Yoosung'a jest domniemanie, że Saeran zabił swoją matkę. ** Jednak w Szczęśliwym Zakończeniu na ścieżce Ray'a, to Rika zabiła jego matkę. * W After Ending Seven'a Unknown, pod swoim prawdziwym imieniem, Saeran, stwierdza, że nie interesuje się kobietami. Jednak te słowa padły tylko w śnie Seven'a. Nie ma dowodu na potwierdzenie jego orientacji. * W drugim Secret Ending powiedziano, że Saeran ma związane z stresem zapalenie żołądka i łagodne zaburzenia psychiczne, chociaż nie jest określone, jakiego rodzaju. Jego układ odpornościowy jest również niski, prawdopodobnie z powodu różnych leków, które otrzymał. ** Jest również mocno sugerowane, że cierpi na depresję, kiedy wyraźnie stwierdza, że chce umrzeć, a nawet próbuje się zabić, zanim zostanie zatrzymany przez Saeyoung'a. ** Stwierdzono również, że był chory jako dziecko, co może mieć związek z niską odpornością, o której zauważa się, gdy jest hospitalizowany w Secret 02. ** Choć nie jest to oficjalne, aktor głosowy Saerana interpretuje Saerana jako posiadającego osobowość Borderline (którą sam ma) i wspomina o tym w swoim Free Talk for Secret 02. * Według RFA Top Secret: ** Jego email to unknown@cheritz.com ** Jego talentem jest hackowanie. ** Lubi lody i cukierki, a nie lubi chleba. ** Najczęściej używaną przez niego aplikacją jest GPS. ** Jego ulubiony cytat brzmi: "Wytrzymałość jest kluczem". * Łamie on czwartą ścianę: ** W zakończeniu Zepsute Relacje 1 na ścieżce Jaehee mówi: "Nie bądź zaskoczony. Przyjechałem tu tylko dlatego, że nie chciałeś dalej grać w tę grę". *** Jednak możliwe jest również, że odnosił się on do „mówienia do RFA” jako gry, ponieważ okazuje się, że ma tendencję do mówienia w analogiach gier. ** W April fools DLC 19:47 mówi: "Ta aplikacja nazywa się Mystic Messenger.". * W grach, Saeran został uznany za dobry w stosowaniu przewodów, dzięki czemu miał dostęp do okna mieszkania Riki na 14. piętrze. * W grze występuje czasowa niespójność, kiedy Rika porwała Saerana. W SM po czacie „We are on our way” w dniu 10 stwierdza się, że Saeran został porwany pięć lat przed rozpoczęciem gry. Jednak w SM po czacie „Our Plan” w dniu, oświadcza się, że Saeran został porwany i był już odurzony narkotykami i miał pranie mózgu ponad osiem lat temu. * Ray obecnie studiuje język kwiatów. * Ray uważa kwiaty za swoich jedynych przyjaciół. * Ze wszystkich głównych postaci Saeran jest jedynym z dwoma różnymi ikonami powitania na stronie głównej gry. Jeden dla Raya i jeden dla Unknown. ** V ma również dwie różne ikony powitania, choć mniej oczywiste. Jedna bez okularów przeciwsłonecznych, druga z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Kategoria:Unknown Kategoria:Rfa Kategoria:Mysticmessenger Kategoria:Minteye Kategoria:707 Kategoria:Saeran Kategoria:Saeyoung Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Mint eye Kategoria:Główna historia Kategoria:Rika Kategoria:V